


You Don't Want to Hurt My Feelings, Do You?

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Blackmail, Cheating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drugs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gonewildaudio, L-Bomb, Rape, Yandere, audio script, blowjob, crazy girl, f4m - Freeform, gagging, impreg, pussy-smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: [GENERAL TONE AND NOTES: Speaker is an 18-year-old intern in an office. She’s cute (not so much OVERTLY dominant except at certain moments), but insane. She’s also smart, using blackmail, an overdose of Viagra laced in her boss’s coffee, and a big dose of manipulation to get what she wants. The gagging portion of the blowjob is OPTIONAL. No need to do it if you don’t want to or don’t feel comfortable. Feel free to make adjustments that make you happy and make the script your own—this is a collaboration. If you have questions, feel free to PM me on reddit.][SFX Note: Sound Effects minimal in this script and are optional. If you want help, feel free to message me on reddit, and I can provide the SFX for you]LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE: This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April,All rights reserved.Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to theReddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script.
Kudos: 2





	You Don't Want to Hurt My Feelings, Do You?

**Author's Note:**

> [GENERAL TONE AND NOTES: Speaker is an 18-year-old intern in an office. She’s cute (not so much OVERTLY dominant except at certain moments), but insane. She’s also smart, using blackmail, an overdose of Viagra laced in her boss’s coffee, and a big dose of manipulation to get what she wants. The gagging portion of the blowjob is OPTIONAL. No need to do it if you don’t want to or don’t feel comfortable. Feel free to make adjustments that make you happy and make the script your own—this is a collaboration. If you have questions, feel free to PM me on reddit.] 
> 
> [SFX Note: Sound Effects minimal in this script and are optional. If you want help, feel free to message me on reddit, and I can provide the SFX for you]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\-------START-------

[OPTIONAL SFX: Door opens and softly closes] Good morning, sir! How are you today? 

I see you’ve already finished the cup of coffee I left for you. Good thing I brought you another one, huh? 

And… here are the morning reports. 

You look tired, sir. Are you okay? 

Oh, long night huh? 

[sigh] Work, work, work! I’ve always thought you worked too hard, sir. 

Seriously, does your wife get to spend any time with you? 

Sorry, I know it’s none of my business. I was just asking. 

You’re super serious about your work. Your so in charge! I think that’s why I wanted to intern here. 

Yeah! I admire you. Is that so hard to believe? [giggle] 

How’s your coffee? 

That’s weird. It didn’t taste funny to me. 

I made it just how you like it. 

Come on, it’ll perk you right up. And it’s not too hot either. Drink up, sir. 

Say, Uhm. Sir? I know you’re really busy, but do you have a minute? 

I just…. Wanted to talk to you about something. 

Are you sure, cuz it’s really important. 

Ok, thank you. I’m just going to lock this door, okay? It’s kind of embarrassing, and I don’t want anyone to walk in while we’re talking. 

[door locks] No! It’s nothing bad. Don’t worry! 

[nervous] Okay… It’s just. [takes breath] I…. I really like you. Like… REALLY like you. And… I think we belong together. 

Wait. Why are you laughing? No, I’m serious! I think we should be together. Like… Together Together. 

I know I’m only 18, but… that shouldn’t get in the way of our love! 

[frustrated] No… I KNOW you’re married! But… you don’t spend any time with her anyway. 

Be honest. You don’t like your wife like you like me. I’ve seen how you look me. I’ve seen your eyes wander downward when I come into your office in the morning, wearing these short skirts that break the office dress policy—like today? 

You can’t deny our love. 

No, I am NOT crazy! 

[sigh] Besides there’s something else I need to tell you. 

I’ve been spending some late nights at the office, and well, this is kind of embarrassing. Uhm. I’ve been going through some of the files on your personal laptop. And do you know what I found? 

Don’t be mad! Honestly, I was worried about you. All those late nights working. No time to spend with your wife. I was concerned, sir! 

Your password? I found it in your wallet when you sent me out for lunch the other week. Why? 

Shh. Shh Shh. I know... Listen to me, okay? 

I think you know what I found. Inappropriate expenses? Embezzling company funds? [quiet shock] Insider trading? It’s really bad, sir. 

If that stuff got out, you could end up in jail for years. 

No! I would never tell on you! I mean, not as long as I thought you loved me! 

Well, of course I made copies… but I did it for your own good. 

Keep your voice down, sir. I know you don’t want the rest of the office to hear you yelling at me, especially about this! I’m just an intern. If you keep scaring me, I’m gonna cry. You don’t want anyone to catch you with a crying girl in your locked office, do you? 

[concerned pity] Oh, it’s okay. 

Can’t you see we belong together? 

[surprised at his reaction] What? 

[suddenly angry] I am not insane! Don’t be mean! 

I know you’re upset, but… sweetie, that’ll pass. I know you like me! I’ve seen how hard you get around me. 

What? I’m just trying to be honest. 

How are you feeling, by the way? 

You look a little flushed. [giggle] 

Oh, don’t lie to me. I put like eight Viagra tablets in your first cup of coffee. And you just gulped it all down! 

Well, I figured you might be distracted, so I thought this would make it easier! 

Easier for what? Well, what do you think, silly? 

[alarmed] OK. You’re standing up. I see you’re upset but look at how big your cock is getting! You DO like me! 

Whoa…. Okay. Wow you’re so tall! 

No, I will not leave your office. We need to talk about this! 

Wait… You’re scaring me, baby. You look like you want to hit me. 

But I’m just a girl. You wouldn’t hit a girl, would you? Besides… you know our love is real. And let’s be honest, do you know what happens in jail, to rich older guys who hit little girls? 

Hm? 

You heard me… 

Can’t you see I’m doing this for us? 

Oh…. Shhhh. I know you don’t mean that. 

It’s okay… Why don’t you get on your knees? 

[more forceful] No really, get on your knees! 

Well, it’s that or… we could let the cops work it out, I guess… 

That’s it darling. [giggle] You’re so handsome! 

I’m gonna show you something, okay? I’m gonna prove to you how much I love you! 

I’m just gonna flip my skirt up, and … [mock gasp] See? I don’t have any panties on! 

Can you smell me? [giggle] It’s because of you sweetheart! 

Stick out your tongue, baby. Come on! Trust me! 

And now I’ll grab your hair, and straddle your face, and… 

I’m just … gonna… stick my pussy right there. [gasping with pleasure] Oh... yeah. I’m so wet for you, sweetie. Can you feel it? 

[moaning, gasping] It’s all for you. It’s all for you, baby. Look at how hard you are underneath your pants. See? You really do like me, don’t you? 

[whispered] Oh yeah. Oh... God yes. Lick me. 

So, [gasping moaning] The first thing you’re going to do, is go to the courthouse this afternoon and file for divorce. 

[moan] The sooner you divorce your wife, the sooner we can get married. 

She doesn’t love you, anyway. [gasp, moan] Oh. Not like I do! 

Oh, yeah. Stick your tongue out, baby. I’m gonna fuck your tongue. 

You’ve been a very bad boy. [gasping moaning] But It’s okay. I love you. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you… 

[leading]As long as we’re together. 

Tell me you love me while I fuck your tongue, baby. Tell me how pretty I am. 

What? [playful] I can’t understand you! [giggle] Come here… come here. I want your tongue deeper in my pussy! 

We’re meant to be together, baby. We’re soul mates. Don’t you feel it!? Tell me I’m your Princess. 

[stops what she’s doing] What did you say? [angry] No? [SLAP] Tell me I’m your Princess. [SLAP] Tell me you love me. [SLAP] Tell me I’m the only girl you want to be with! 

[calmer, happier] See? I knew it! Stick your tongue out, baby! I’m gonna fuck your face until I cum. 

[IMPROV AS DESIRED] [moaning, humping, quiet restrained orgasm—because they’re in an office] 

[pause breathing, recovery] [giggling] Oh. Wasn’t that beautiful, darling? Look at how wet your face is now! No! Don’t wipe it off! You’ll hurt my feelings! I want you to smell me all day…. So, you know how much I love you! 

Come on. Get on the couch, sweetie… and take your pants off. 

It’s time for my baby to have some fun now! 

Lay back, honey! I’m just gonna grab your cock and stroke it. 

What? It hurts? 

Aww! You like me so much your cock aches, doesn’t it?! 

Don’t say that. That hurts my feelings. It’s not because of the drugs. It’s cuz you love me! Say you love me, baby! Please…. 

Aww. You’re so sweet! 

Come’ere baby. [starts sucking cock slurping licking] 

Oh your cock tastes so good, Mmm... [slurp, suck] Does my mouth feel good? 

Mmm... [slurp moan, suck. Talking with her mouth full] I like big hard cocks like this. Not that I would want any other cock besides yours, of course! [giggle] 

[OPTIONAL] Do you want to feel my throat, sweetie? huh? 

Oh, stop fooling! You can’t tell me this doesn’t feel good! [OPTIONAL gagging, cock choking, etc.] 

Mm. So yummy! 

[OPTIONAL gagging, face fucking, choking] 

Do you like my little teenage throat, baby? 

[OPTIONAL gagging, sucking choking] Tell me I’m a good girl. 

Tell me I’m your good little slut…. 

Tell me your wife’s a bitch. 

[angry] Tell me! [SLAP]. 

Yeah, she is, isn’t she? [OPTIONAL gagging sucking slurping] 

Ok. Lay back on the couch, sweetie. 

Wait… why are you crying! Is it cuz you love me so much?! 

Awww!! You’re so sweet! 

It’s okay, baby! It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, I promise! 

Now lay back… that’s it. Lay back and I’m just going to hop up on your lap, and … Oh God that’s it. 

It’s okay to cry, sweetheart. Just let it all out. It’s amazing when you can be with your soulmate, isn’t it? 

Oh baby. Oh yeah. I’m so tight for you! 

Your wife doesn’t deserve you. She’s just a dumb bitch who doesn’t know what she has. Come on baby, fuck me. 

Fuck your little intern. Fuck your little slut! Fuck your soul mate! 

You know what baby? I think we should keep using those pills. Just to be safe, you know! Besides, it’ll hurt my feelings if you’re not hard around me! 

[IMPROV] [fucking sounds, slurping cunt as she humps away at him] 

You don’t want to hurt my feelings, do you? 

I know the pills make it harder for you to cum, and when you do cum, it won’t feel as good, but… [moan] Ohhh…. that’s okay, right darling? You want me to be happy, don’t you? 

It’s not about you. It’s about US! 

[moaning humping, fucking] That’s it. Come on. I can feel you’re close. Does it feel good? 

No? It hurts! Awwww. That’s okay baby! It’s okay. Just let me fuck you, it’ll be fine. 

We’ll get that cum out of you. [IMPROV Option] [building, humping, building. Moan—silent scream—cumming quietly] Oh God! Oh yes. I can feel your cum, darling! Oh yeah! Fill my pussy up! I can’t wait to have your baby! Oh yeah! 

[breathing… coming down moaning and giggling] 

Didn’t that feel good, sweetie? 

No? Aw. That’s too bad. You’ll get used to it! We can keep practicing and fuck every day, okay, sweet heart? 

I’ve got lots of those pills to make sure you stay hard! 

Well, that’s enough goofing off! It’s time for you to get back to work! 

What? Of course! You’re not going to stop anything, honey! You’re going to keep making that money. Don’t you want your new wife to have a nice house? A hot car, and pretty clothes? Don’t you want me to be happy? 

Oh baby, you’re crying again. Aw it’s okay. I know you’re just happy! Aren’t we just the luckiest people in the world to have found each other? We’re going to be together forever! I love you, baby. 

Well, I better pull my skirt back down and go…before you get me all worked up again! [giggle] 

Give me your credit card, honey. I’m gonna go shopping. 

Oh, and don’t forget to call that bitch and tell her your sham of a marriage is over okay? 

Okay. Off I go! 

[OPTIONAL SFX: door unlocks] By the way, Uhm... don’t do anything stupid, okay? If I thought you didn’t love me, well… I’d be really upset. REALLY upset. There’s no telling what I might do. 

[leading]You don’t want to hurt my feelings, do you? 

[relieved giggle] Oh… That’s good. 

You do love me, right baby? 

[giggle] Yay! I love you too! 

I’ll see you tonight, okay? Have a good day at work, sweetheart! Bye! [OPTIONAL SFX: door opens and closes]

\------END------


End file.
